Spring Event 2016
This event runs from Friday April 29th, 2016 at 5:04PM PDT until Friday May 13th at noon PDT. (+7GMT) It's Spring Time in Bushwhackia! Find seeds in bushes and use them to grow flowers and trees in the event area in the Commons! Decorate your garden with the plants/flowers you grow and then submit to the inspection of the garden judges! They'll give you tokens based on your event progress, which you can use to buy unique customization and house items from the event! This year's event includes a couple of brand new quest lines -- look for those to unlock over the course of the event -- and of course the infamous Gorgeous Garden Photo Contest, which will start Monday May 2nd at NOON PDT+7GMT. Official Codename blog here Event Missions Daily Mission per judge}} You need to impress the first judge in order to get the second to look at your garden, and so on. Impressing a judge just means getting at least one Spring Token ( ) from him. Judges reset every 20 hours. Judges only care about how many Spring Points ( ) you have. If you have enough Spring Points, they will wander around an empty garden, commenting about how wonderful and interesting it is, before awarding you your Spring Tokens. Here is a table giving the minimum number of Spring Points needed to get a number of Spring Tokens from a judge: So, at 200 Spring Points you will be rewarded 5 from Judge 1, 4 from Judge 2, 2 from Judge 3, and 1 from Judge 4 and Judge 5 unlocks but gives no points. Judge 5 gives 1 at 400 Spring Points. You need 2000 Spring Points to get an A+ from the final critic (and 5 from all five judges). (Not really a quest in the usual sense, but it has a 20 hour cooldown) Freddy's Spring Daily Quests There are 5 daily quests from Freddy related to cleaning up his house. These quests became available on April 29, 2016(Day 1 of event). All of these quests take place in Freddy's house. If you leave Freddy's house before completing the quest, talk to him in the Event Area to get back in. As the title suggests, these are daily quests: a new one is selected randomly and made available 20 hours after you complete the previous one, and the Town Crier will tell you the cooldown. Different players sometimes get different quests. or 5 20 |name2 = Spring Cleaning - Rat-a-catchy |type2=main |desc2 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Rat Traps(With a bit of cheese, those pesky rats won't stand a chance!). Finally, click the mouse holes to place the traps. Note you can ONLY find Rat Traps in Freddy's House. |task2 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Rat Traps Place 4 Rat Traps Talk to Freddy |reward2 = or 5 20 |name3 = Spring Cleaning - Dusting Time |type3=main |desc3 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Dustpans(For those tough piles of dust!). Finally, click the dust piles to sweep them up. Note you can ONLY find Dustpans in Freddy's House. |task3 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Dustpans Sweep up 4 Dust Piles Talk to Freddy |reward3 = or 5 20 |name4 = Spring Cleaning - A Puddling Issue |type4=main |desc4 = Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Mops(Doesn't appear to be dancing... yet). Finally, click the puddles to mop them up. Note you can ONLY find Mops in Freddy's House. |task4 = Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Mops Mop up 4 Puddles Talk to Freddy |reward4 = or 5 20 |name5 = Spring Cleaning - Taking out the Trash |type5=main |desc5 =Freddy's house is a mess! Help him clean it up. Talk to Freddy in the event area to head to his house, then whack bushes in it to find Spring Trash(Looks a lot like crumpled up cardboard). Finally, click the garbage bin to throw out the trash. Note you can ONLY find Spring Trash in Freddy's House. |task5 =Follow Freddy to his House Find 20 Pieces of Trash Throw out the Trash Talk to Freddy |reward5 = or 5 20 }} George's Questline The first of these quests became available on April 30th, 2016(Day 2 of event). After that, one quest was released each day. Each quest could be started immediately after it was released, provided that you completed the earlier ones on the list. or 5 20 |name3=George's Special Dirt |type3=main |desc3=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Special Dirt(You can't really see what's so special about it) to put in his Clay Pots. You can find Special Dirt in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 35 Bags of Dirt |reward3= or 5 20 |name4=George's Special Fertilizer |type4=main |desc4=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Special Fertilizer(It certainly has a special smell). You can find Special Fertilizer in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 30 Bags of Fertilizer |reward4= or 5 20 |name5=George's Special Seeds |type5=main |desc5=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Find his lost Special Seeds(They're pretty seedy) so he can plant them in his Clay Pot. You can find Special Seeds in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 20 Special Seeds |reward5= or 10 50 }} Billy Bob's Turtle Power Questline The first of these quests was released on May 2, 2016(Day 4 of event). It appears that this questline proceeds the same way as George's questline. or 5 20 |name2=Turtle Power - Heat Lamps |type2=main |desc2=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. Now that he's recovered the Shoe Boxes, he needs some Heat Lamps to help the turtle wake up. Find Heat Lamps in Bushes and bring them to Billy Bob. |task2=Find 20 Turtle Heat Lamps |reward2= or 5 20 |name3=Turtle Power - Warm Towels |type3=main |desc3=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. With the turtle now awake, he needs some Warm Towels(Warm towels are the best human invention ever) to keep it comfy. Find some in bushes and bring them to Billy Bob in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Warm Towels |reward3= or 5 20 |name4=Turtle Power - Turtle Food |type4=main |desc4="Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. The turtle is very hungry! Find it some Turtle Food(Tasty tasty turtle food) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Turtle Food |reward4= or 5 20 |name5=Turtle Power - Tiny Turtle Sunglasses |type5=main |desc5=Billy Bob is trying to wake up his Pet Turtle after a long winter of hibernating. The turtle is doing pretty well, but the bring sunshine is blinding it's poor little turtle eyes. Bring it some Tiny Turtle Sunglasses(The latest style!) so it can chillax in the summer sun. |task5=Find 20 Tiny Turtle Sunglasses |reward5= or 10 50 }} Old MacDonald's Questline These quests were released on May 7, 2016 (Day 9 of event). Each one became available immediately after completing the last one. If the reward includes a choice, you must make that choice before going on to the next quest. Don't worry too much about your choices: you'll get a chance to change your mind just before you get the seeds. 5 20 Choice between Energy or Gold |name8=Plant Splicing 201 |type8=main |desc8=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Mature and Young Flowers in bushes anywhere in the world. |task8=Find 20 Young Flowers Find 20 Mature Flowers |reward8= 5 20 Choice between 20 hrs or 4 hrs |name9=Plant Splicing 301 |type9=main |desc9=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Fine and Chunky Soil in bushes anywhere in the world. |task9=Find 20 Chunky Soil Find 20 Fine Soil |reward9= 5 20 Choice between +33% yield or -25% time. |name10=Some Spring Seeds |type10=main |desc10=Old Farmer MacDonald has some seeds for you! |task10=Talk to Farmer MacDonald |reward10= Spring Seeds }} When you talk to MacDonald for the last quest, he tells you what your seeds will do and give you a chance to change your choices. You can change them again and again until you've made up your mind. This chart might help: ※ Old MacDonald says that it takes 16 hours. He's wrong. You plant the seeds by clicking on a plowed plot and selecting "Spring Seeds". The three letters in parentheses following the name reflect the choices you made during the quest. If you want to use the seeds you created, be sure to plant them before May 30, 2016 as they EXPIRE and will disappear from your planting inventory. Note the rate figures don't take the cost of the seeds into account. The costs of most kinds of seeds is currently unknown. Please use the comments to tell us the cost of your seeds. New 2016 Quests Build a Beehive This quest started on April 30, 2016(Day 2 of event). After that, one quest was released each day. Each quest could be started immediately after it was released, provided that you completed the earlier ones on the list. or 5 20 |name2=Beehive - Light Blue Paint |type2=main |desc2=Joel, in the Spring Event area, would like to help you build your own Beehive for your ranch! Find him some Light Blue Paint to paint the frame. Light Blue Paint can be whacked up from bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Light Blue Paint |reward2= or 5 20 |name3=Beehive - Bee Frames |type3=main |desc3=Joel, in the Spring Event area, would like to help you build your own Beehive for your ranch! Find him some Bee Frames for the hive. They can be found by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Bee Frames |reward3= or 5 20 |name4=Beehive - Beekeeper Masks |type4=main |desc4=Joel, in the Spring Event area, would like to help you build your own Beehive for your ranch! Find him some Beekeeper Masks so you can be safe from stings! They can be whacked up from bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Beekeeper Masks |reward4= or 5 20 |name5=Beehive - The Queen Bee |type5=main |desc5=Joel, in the Spring Event area, would like to help you build your own Beehive for your ranch! Find him a Queen Bee to get your hive started! You will find the Queen Bee by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find a Queen Bee |reward5=10 50 Beehive }} Flowers for the Judges The first of these quests started on May 5, 2016(Day 7 of event). One quest will be offered each day. After that, one quest is released each day. Each quest can be started immediately after it is released, provided that you completed the earlier ones on the list or 5 20 |name2=Seven-Leaf Clover |type2=main |desc2=Zoey, one of the Garden Judges in the Spring Event, would like you to find them a rare Seven-Leaf Clover. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Seven-Leaf Clovers |reward2= or 5 20 |name3=Stinkroot Blossom |type3=main |desc3=Laurie, one of the Garden Judges in the Spring Event, would like you to find them a rare Stinkroot Blossom. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Stinkroot Blossoms |reward3= or 5 20 |name4=Blushing Daisy |type4=main |desc4=Anna, one of the Garden Judges in the Spring Event, would like you to find them a rare Blushing Daisy. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Blushing Daisies |reward4= or 5 20 |name5=Death Prick Rose |type5=main |desc5=?, one of the Garden Judges in the Spring Event, would like you to find them a rare Death Prick Rose. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find 20 Death Prick Roses |reward5= or 5 20 }} Your Garden Seeds Seeds drop from bushes. You may whack bushes anywhere; the drop rate appears to be reduced if you are high level and whack in a low-level area. Grow flowers and trees from the generic seeds in The Commons event area. Flowers To place your flowers, walk into the garden and click on the "inventory" button at the bottom. The Bursting Bush Awards NO Spring Points( ).' It awards small amounts of random' , , , . 6 new colors of rare flowers were added this year!!!(Beige, Dark Green, Pink, Brown, Gray and Rainbow.) Decoration Items To purchase these decoration items, go into the garden and click on "store". Animals You can request 5 of each animal from friends when they are released, but you can't request an animal after the next one has been released. You can also purchase animals for Bush Bucks, even before they are released. Place your animals by walking into your garden and click on "inventory". Screen Shot Competition Click the line above for the official announcement and explanation. First place: 250 Second place: 200 Third place: 100 User's Choice award: 50 [http://codenameentertainment.com/?page=bw2&post_id=376#blog 2016 Spring Garden Contest WINNERS!] Here are the 2015 winners and their gardens. Spring Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Blossoming Tree |desc2=Well, it's just about to blossom. |cost2= 15 |name3=Flower Boot |desc3=Plants need to keep their feet dry, too! |cost3= 15 |name4=Greenhouse |desc4=A small greenhouse for small plants. |cost4= 15 |name5=Rake |desc5=Careful not to leave this lying around. Someone could trip on it! |cost5= 15 |name6=Wheel Barrow Planter |desc6=A mobile garden! |cost6= 15 |name7=Spring Rake Maze Mini Golf Piece |desc7=A comedic disaster just waiting to happen! |cost7=25 }} Gear |name2=Spring Color Cape |desc2=A cape full of the Colors of Spring. |cost2= 15 |name3=Spring Glasses |desc3=Eyewear for Spring! |cost3= 15 |name4=Gardening Gloves |desc4=Gloves perfect for digging in the dirt and planting seedlings! |cost4= 15 |name5=Garden Bonnet |desc5=A Teal Garden Bonnet for Your Spring Gardening! |cost5= 15 |name6=Conical Shade Hat |desc6=A Large Sun Hat to protect you while Gardening! |cost6= 15 }} 2013 - 2015 Gear If your inventory is incomplete, you have the option to purchase the missing Spring Event 2013 items and Spring Event 2014 items, as well as Spring Event 2015 items and pets, using Bush Bucks. Most items are 10 . The Spring Gnome as well as the (2014) Garden Rake Sword are 25 , . Pets from previous years are 200 , except the (2013) Spring Chicken and the Singed Raccoon, which are 50 . Spring Snack Pack After all other items are bought, you can get a Spring Snack Pack. , , and . |cost1=25 |name2=Large Spring Snack Pack |desc2=Contains 2x as much random , , and |cost2=50 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=75 }} New 2016 Acievements }} }} *The Spring mini-golf piece is not required for the Spring Token Trader achievement. ''' Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from 2013 - 2015 You can win the following achievements from previous years (if you haven't won them before), but you may have to spend Bush Bucks: }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes |name2=Medium Spring 2016 Ribbon |desc2=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 10 just by having it! |cost2=Reach 400 |name3=Large Spring 2016 Ribbon |desc3=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 20 just by having it! |cost3=Reach 800 |name4=Spring 2016 Mosaic piece |desc4=Collect all the 2016 Holiday Mosaic Pieces! |cost4=Reach 1600 }} Pet Packs and Mount Pet packs were released on May 6, 2016 (Day 8 of the event). ) |bonus1=25% |desc1=Ten legged freak! |cost1=20 |name2=Hummingbird |attr2=Turns nothing wins into Power( ) |bonus2=25% |desc2=Hums all the latest tunes. |cost2=20 |name3=Worm |attr3=Turns nothing wins into Energy( ) |bonus3=25% |desc3=For king and country! |cost3=20 }} ''On the opening day of this event a Dragonfly Mount was offered along with a Sale. 30% more with the purchase of 50 or more and an EXCLUSIVE Dragonfly Mount with any purchase of 10 or more.' Category:Areas Category:Achievements